


I’ll Make Them Hear Me

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Ready As I’ll Ever Be [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Memories, Dyslexia, F/M, Orphans, homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Headmare Twilight announces four new students will come to The School Of Friendship in the new year, it arises some problems. Well, just one of the students, who is from Griffonstone, and has it set in his mind to hurt Gallus and his friends. No matter the cost.





	I’ll Make Them Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> And 'A Sharp Pain' gets a sequel! Yay! This is going to be…. Interesting, so hold on y'all! :)

**/Gallus' P.O.V/**

"Gallus wake up!"

"Ahh! I'll protect you Silverstream!" I screamed in slight terror but responded with a glare when I saw that it was only Viola. My younger, annoying sister.

"You liiiike her! You can't deny it now!" Viola teased and I scoffed.

"Griffin feathers!" I shook my head in disagreement. "You tell anyone that we had this conversation, you'll be leaving this school with only half a wing."

Viola chuckled and held her talons up in defense. "My beak is sealed! Now, come on! Headmare Twilight's going to tell us who's coming to the new school!"

At that statement, I was up in seconds, rushing out the door, Viola following shortly behind me.

I skied to a halt when I saw Silverstream.

"Hey…" I smiled awkwardly and she did the same.

"Hi…" She repeated my actions.

"Hey…"

"Hi…"

"Hey!" Avery butted in, waving at us. "This is awkward for all of us, just so you know."

"You're awkward too." Starglow put in, causing a glare of annoyance from Avery.

"Yeah, and you're annoying." The two then began to bicker, causing an eyeroll from Sandbar and a face claw from Smolder.

At that moment, Headmare Twilight walked in and noticed her adopted daughters fighting. She sighed, shaking her head and walked over to them and she cleared her throat. The two still continued to fight. Closing her eyes, she cleared her throat for a second time, but louder. The unicorn and the Pegasus stopped, looking at their mother in slight fear.

"That's better. Now, I have called you six here because I want half of you to go to one land to retrieve the new students. I have decided to choose applicants from Griffonstone and Mt. Aris." Headmare Twilight looked at Silverstream and I when she said that, the Hippogriff was practically bouncing off the walls she was so excited.

"Oooh! Who's coming Headmare Twilight? Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell—" Smolder covered Silverstream's mouth with her claws.

"Can you just tell us? It's the only way to get Silverstream to shut up." She commented, causing most of us to giggle.

"Certainly. Now, half of you will be going to Mt. Aris. That will be Silverstream, Ocellus, Starglow and Smolder. You will be picking up Nightstar and Terramar."

No sooner did she say those words did she seal our fate.

"MY BROTHERS COMING TO MY SCHOOL?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! WHOOHOOOOOOO!" Silverstream proceeded to scream, very high-pitched and loudly, while flying everywhere around us in the process.

"So we have Nightstar and Terramar from Mt. Aris!" Headmare Twilight exclaimed, her eyes following Silverstream as she freaked out. "Silverstream, calm down!" There was slight amusement in her voice.

Eventually, Silverstream stopped flying and sat down, but you could still tell she was ecstatic.

"Alright; now for Griffonstone." Headmare Twilight shuffled through some papers before acknowledging us. "Gallus, Sandbar, Avery and Viola. You will be picking up Flame and Gavin."

I grew excited when I heard my best friends name, but my wings drooped when I heard the other name. Gavin. Gavin Griffon. The rudest, meanest, cruelest and worse Griffon in Griffonstone! Probably all of Equestria!

"What?! No way! He's a menace!" Viola exclaimed in anger. I looked at her warningly and she flattened her ears and folded her wings back.

"What Viola means to say is that Gavin is the biggest bully in Griffonstone. No one can stand him, not even Gabby." I rephrased politely, not raising my voice like my sister did.

"Exactly. Which is why he needs help learning friendship. I searched applicants on how much they need help with friendship and their learning ability, and Gavin checked out. It's a done deal." Headmare Twilight walked off at that and I sighed in defeat, falling to the ground.

"I'm dead!"

"Okay, who is Gavin and why are you dead?" Sandbar questioned and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Gavin is rude, selfish, a bully, obnoxious, sexist and racist. Flame and I tried to kill him with kindness during the summer. That didn't work. He tortures Flame endlessly, mocking him for his deafness and other things. Viola and I for whatever reason, whatever he can get his claws on." I explained and they huffed in anger.

"So, the biggest bully in all of Griffonstone is coming here?" Ocellus questioned and I nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Well, that's just wonderful." Sandbar commented, his voice full of sarcasm.

"If Gavin really is the worst of the worst, then why is he coming here?" Silverstream questioned and I shook my head.

"No idea. Headmare Twilight probably saw something in him, I'm not sure."

"But, Flame's coming! So, that's a bonus!" Avery smiled, trying to be positive and I smiled slightly. I know she likes him. She's just too proud to admit it.

"I guess so; I haven't seen him since we rushed here to save the Tree Of Harmony." I commented and Silverstream smiled, practically jumping off the walls.

"That was so amazing! I haven't even told Terramar about that! You're going to love him! And Nightstar! They're absolutely amazing! You guys are really going to like them!" Silverstream went off telling us all about Nightstar and Terramar, but I was only half paying attention. I couldn't stop thinking about Gavin.

How is he going to act here? This is a Friendship School, obviously there's a no-bullying and no-fighting policy. If he doesn't respect that and follow the rules, he's going to get into huge trouble. Not that he would care, but still. If he lays one claw on Flame, all bets are off. He'll leave this school without any wings. That, I guarantee. Flame is no-joking matter, I don't mess around when it comes to him.

He's my best friend. I can't allow anything to happen to him ever. Not as long as I am breathing and in this world, will Flame ever be hurt by anything in this world. That, I promise him, that I will always protect him.


End file.
